The present disclosure relates to a speaker for outputting a sound.
An electrodynamic speaker including a center pole, a voice coil provided around the center pole, and a diaphragm is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-348389). A through hole is formed in the center pole in the axial direction. Heat generated in the voice coil is dissipated to the air flowing through the through hole via the center pole.